


Water

by AleenaBite



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Water Kink, Water Sex, señor/criado relationship, sort of sensorial pleasure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/AleenaBite
Summary: Merlin esta un poco cansado de recibir ordenes estúpidas de Arthur durante todo el día. Sin embargo, la última de estas parece una broma de mal gusto y acaba atrapandoles en un juego para el que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado.oComo tratar de humillar a tu criado y acabar sufriendo las consecuencias de tu propia trampa.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Escribi este fic en 2009. Estaba perdido en mi LJ y no quiero que se pierda entre miles de posts así que lo rescato para tenerlo más a mano, para disfrute del fandom que tanto aprecio y porque me apetece compartir con el mundo este pequeño PWP.

-“¡Auch!”

El agua osciló en el caldero que transportaba, mientras una letanía de insultos salía de su boca hacia el encargado de la decoración de aquella habitación y culpable de haber puesto aquel armario con el que se había tropezado en su camino.

Por suerte el agua no se derramó por el suelo, porque era ya lo que le faltaba aquel día. No contento con haberle obligado a limpiar todas sus armas, Arthur le había mandado prepararle un baño mientras mantenía una reunión con su padre, y Merlin no pudo negarse, ya que su condición como criado del rubio se lo impedía. Así que llevaba quince largos minutos transportando agua desde la cocina (donde la estaban hirviendo) hasta la habitación del príncipe en aquel caldero sin parar. Los brazos le pesaban por el esfuerzo, y en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de caerse en el camino derramando toda el agua en el proceso.

Si ya lo decía Gaius: lo suyo no era la coordinación mano-ojo; mucho menos cargar con cosas en equilibrio, por mucho que éstas tuviesen soportes estables.

Mantuvo en vilo el caldero mientras derramaba el agua en la bañera de hierro que había en medio de la habitación. Esa era otra; había tenido que arrastrar la pesada bañera desde una esquina hasta el centro de la estancia a mano, porque en aquel momento Gwen había decidido ir a comentarle algo sobre el próximo baile que organizaba Uther y no pudo usar su magia, por lo que su espalda también estaba resentida por el esfuerzo.

Estaba un poco harto de ser siempre el que tenía que hacer todos los recados de Arthur, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el príncipe a veces era un caprichoso. Pero por otra parte, estaban las palabras del dragón y eso de que “ _estáis destinados a estar juntos_ ”. A veces deseaba no haber bajado a verle para no haber sabido todo aquello.

Dejó el caldero en el suelo con un golpe sordo que resonó en las paredes de la habitación, y metió la mano distraídamente en el agua para mirar su temperatura: estaba caliente, quizás demasiado, pero daba igual: mientras esperaba a Arthur, seguro que se enfriaría lo suficiente para que estuviese en el punto exacto.

-“¿Se puede saber qué haces, Merlin?”

El aludido se incorporó rápidamente, encontrándose cara a cara con el príncipe, que le miraba con una ceja arqueada y cara de confusión. El moreno intentó poner su expresión más inocente.

-“Nada, tan solo terminaba de llenar la bañera. ¿Ya habéis terminado la reunión con el rey?”

-“Sí, ya hemos acabado.”-contestó el rubio, cerrando la puerta tras él y quitando la espada del cinturón para ponerla sobre la mesa.-“Anda, ayúdame con la armadura.”

-“Sí, claro.”

La verdad era que odiaba tener que vestir y desvestir a Arthur, pero tampoco se podía quejar: después de todo él solo era un simple escudero, daba igual lo que dijese el maldito dragón de su destino compartido y demás basura cósmica.

Resignado, se acercó al príncipe dispuesto a terminar, cuanto antes mejor, con la tarea encomendada. En menos de un minuto, la armadura y la cota de malla descansaban sobre la mesa junto a la espada, y Arthur, tras verse desprovisto de la pesadez de su vestimenta, caminó hasta detrás del biombo, ubicado estratégicamente en una de las esquinas de su habitación, donde solía vestirse.

No lo hacía por vergüenza. Ambos eran hombres, y Arthur no tenía ningún reparo en mostrarse desnudo delante de su sirviente; era más que nada porque tras aquel biombo estaba la silla donde solía colocar su ropa y, aunque casi nadie lo pensaba así, era bastante ordenado con sus cosas. Por eso mismo, tenía aquella obsesión con que su armadura estuviese reluciente de un día para otro. Cosa que por otro lado, disgustaba profundamente a Merlin.

-“¿Está ya el agua lista?”-le preguntó mientras se sacaba la túnica y la doblaba sobre la silla.

-“Si, la bañera ya está y la temperatura esta aún bien.”

-“Perfecto.”-le llegó la respuesta ahogada por la tela del biombo.-“Por cierto, ¿sabes si ha podido conseguir Gaius la hierba que necesitaba para preparar el ungüento que le pedí para los golpes?”

Merlin se giró tras recolocar por enésima vez la cota de malla, cosa que llevaba haciendo desde que Arthur se había metido tras el biombo, y pensó unos segundos antes de contestarle.

-“Sí, creo que sí, aunque no sé si ya ha podido preparar el ungüento. Si quieres, voy a mirar ahora a ver si ha podido prepararlo.”-se ofreció más por la incipiente necesidad de escapar de aquella habitación que por ser amable con el príncipe.

-“Vale, me parece bien.”-oyó que le contestaba tras el biombo.

El mago sintió un alivio increíble al ver al fin el camino despejado para poder salir de allí y alejarse del príncipe que crispaba sus nervios hasta niveles insospechados sin necesidad de más excusas, pero cuando se acercó a la puerta fue justo cuando dicho príncipe salió de detrás del biombo, completamente desnudo, con claras intenciones de introducirse en la bañera.

No es como si le sorprendiese ver al rubio desnudo. Ni siquiera le sorprendió que hubiera salido tan de improvisto: estaba acostumbrado a las sorpresas cuando Arthur estaba cerca. Lo que de verdad le sorprendió fue que el príncipe pareció por un segundo completamente abochornado; como si acabase de pillarle haciendo algo realmente vergonzoso o tuviese que avergonzarse de algo… cosa que estaba clara de que no era así. Porque el príncipe podía ser muchas cosas, entre ellas Merlin incluiría prepotente, idiota e inmaduro; pero también tenía que reconocer que físicamente era prácticamente perfecto.

El cuerpo que poseía Arthur Pendragon era digno de observación y veneración; y para desgracia de Merlin, su poseedor sabía de sobra la influencia que ejercía sobre la gente que lo llegaba a observar. Sin embargo, en aquellos instantes parecía que le había cogido con la guardia baja, porque lejos de aprovecharse de su momento de debilidad, Arthur no hacía comentario alguno hacia el escrutinio al que le estaba siendo sometido.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquello ya empezaba a ser demasiado incómodo, fue cuando parecieron volver a ser ellos mismos. Arthur recuperó su mirada prepotente y altiva, y dirigió una mirada cargada de dobles intenciones al mago que parecía gritar claramente “ _sé que soy guapo, no hace falta que me mires tanto_ ”. Por su parte, el joven escudero pareció recuperar toda su vergüenza de golpe porque, ante aquella desvergonzada mirada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que desviar los ojos, rojo como un tomate.

Aún con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que quería salir, Merlin oyó cómo el agua de la bañera se movía, por lo que supuso que era Arthur metiéndose dentro del agua caliente. Sinceramente, prefirió no pensar en ello, pero su imaginación, ya alterada por la imagen que anteriormente habían absorbido sus ojos, se la jugó recreando en su cabeza la escena que se estaba produciendo a su espalda. Si no salía de allí _ya_ no sabía cómo iba a acabar aquello, pero estaba seguro de que no muy bien.

Había cogido con determinación la manija de la puerta para poner toda la tierra que pudiese entre él y el príncipe, cuando oyó a sus espaldas la voz del susodicho que le llamaba. No se giró. No quería hacerlo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo hacía y la verdad…tampoco quería averiguarlo.

-“Merlin, antes de irte a por el ungüento, coge la esponja que hay encima de la cómoda y frótame la espalda con ella.”-ordenó, con un deje de prepotencia en la voz. El mago no pareció oír la orden, porque se quedó a un metro de la puerta con la mano aún estirada para abrirla. Arthur le miró de soslayo, con la cabeza apoyada en el canto de la bañera, un poco ladeada hacia el moreno.-“Por si no ha quedado claro, es una orden, no una invitación.”

Ante esas palabras, el joven escudero pareció reaccionar y se giró lentamente, hasta quedar mirando al futuro rey de Camelot con una mueca de total incredulidad en la cara. Nunca, nunca le había pedido algo tan extraño en todas las veces que le había tocado prepararle el baño. Supuso que esto era una venganza por haberle pillado con la guardia baja hacía unos minutos, pero resultaba humillante; y no quería hacerlo.

Esa determinación debió quedar reflejada en su cara, porque Arthur giró por completo la cara hacia él y, sin cambiar un ápice la expresión de su rostro, repitió la orden con un tono aún más autoritario.

-“Coge la esponja y frótame la espalda, Merlin. No pienso repetirlo una tercera vez.”

Hubo algo en ese tono autoritario que hizo que el mago cumpliera la orden casi por inercia. Fue como si aquellas dos frases dichas en un tono neutral y con total indiferencia, hubiesen tenido el efecto de un hechizo en el moreno. Antes de darse cuenta, había cogido la esponja del príncipe de la cómoda y se había colocado al lado de la bañera en menos de dos segundos, mientras el príncipe seguía mirándole, ausente.

Sin embargo, aquella mirada era pura fachada. En su interior, el rubio estaba realmente sorprendido de que el moreno hubiese acatado la orden sin rechistar. Merlin era obediente, como el siervo que era, pero cuando las órdenes eran simple y llanamente caprichos suyos, solía reprochárselo sin ningún miramiento. Y a pesar de que en esa ocasión estaba claro que aquello era un antojo; el aprendiz de escudero no había dicho ni una sola palabra y había obedecido sin protestar.

Arthur no podía dar crédito. Estaba tan atónito que tardó varios minutos en salir de su asombro. Exactamente el tiempo que tardó Merlin en tomar la determinación de hundir la esponja en el agua caliente de la bañera y sacarla para cumplir con la orden dada por el príncipe. El heredero al trono de Camelot sintió el agua caliente resbalar por sus hombros, empapándolos en el proceso a la vez que dibujaba pequeños ríos en los músculos. La sensación le sorprendió y levantó la cabeza del canto de la bañera para colocarse recto, dejando espacio para realizar su tarea al mago.

El agua de los hombros resbaló desde éstos por los torneados brazos en cascada, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera por entero la espalda del rubio. Los restos del agua acabaron cayendo sobre la fría piedra de la habitación al terminar el recorrido de sus extremidades, pero ninguno de los dos reparó en ello y tampoco pareció importarles en aquellos instantes. Merlin volvió a mojar la esponja en el hueco que ahora le había dejado Arthur y, con ésta repleta de agua, se dirigió a la nuca del futuro rey para descargar el cálido líquido. Gran parte del agua cayó como un torrente por la columna del próximo soberano de Camelot, antes de que el mago deslizara con maestría la esponja hacia el otro hombro, repitiendo el mismo camino que trazó en el contrario.

Las sensaciones del agua y la esponja recorriendo su cuerpo se agolpaban en la mente del rubio. Apenas pudo reprimir un jadeo de gusto cuando el agua había caído por su columna en cascada. Por suerte, el moreno estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea y sus propios pensamientos como para oírlo; los cuales giraban en torno a Arthur y los definidos músculos de su espalda, así como en los pequeños lunares que se extendían por su piel como pequeñas motas que rompían la monotonía de la blanca piel.

Merlin hundió por tercera vez la esponja en el agua y la subió sin acercarla a la piel, descargándola rápidamente y de una vez sobre la espalda del príncipe. El agua cayó en cascada, mojándole por completo, y Arthur gimió ante la oleada de agua cálida que sintió resbalando en tropel por su espalda sin freno. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la sensación, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Merlin que le miraban curioso desde su posición.

El príncipe heredero sintió como aquella mirada le taladraba buscando mirar más allá y se removió, inquieto y expuesto, con tan mala suerte que en el proceso apresó el brazo del mago entre su espalda y la pared de la bañera donde tenía la mano metida para recargar la esponja y seguir con su cometido. Durante unos instantes, ambos se quedaron congelados en aquel momento notando como había una fuerza electrizante que les atraía y les repelía sin remedio; sus ojos conectados, las células de su cuerpo llamándose mutuamente en un grito desgarrador que parecía cortar el pesado silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron observándose mutuamente, sintiendo la atracción que fluctuaba entre ellos, pero una cosa era segura: pasó el tiempo suficiente como para que Arthur sintiese cómo se hundía en los brillantes ojos del mago, a los que le era imposible dejar de mirar, y le provocaban escalofríos a lo largo de todo el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que aquella exploración de los ojos del moreno era algo delicioso, el príncipe no era una persona paciente y pronto se cansó de la inactividad que se había instalado en la habitación. Sobretodo cuando comenzó a ser consciente de que aquella mirada había sido la culpable de que, poco a poco, una parte de su cuerpo empezara a despertar dentro del agua caliente, a pesar de sus intentos por alejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos. Aquellos ojos llevaban impreso alguna clase de hechizo, estaba seguro, porque si no, no entendía cómo podía haber pronunciado aquella frase, casi como una súplica, cuando notó que aquella inactividad no parecía tener fin:

-“Termina lo que has empezado, Merlin.”

La mente del mago era un remolino de contradicciones y sensaciones que le confundían y no le dejaban pensar con claridad, por eso estaba completamente seguro de que no pensó lo que hizo cuando oyó al príncipe decir aquello. Una idea descabellada hizo que cambiase de idea a medio camino de sacar la esponja de la bañera al cuello: su mano acabó deslizándose por uno de los costados del rubio hacia delante, hasta posarse sobre su pecho, donde apretó para descargar todo el líquido sobre aquel lampiño torso.

Merlin no pudo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha y traviesa que se formó en su boca cuando vio que Arthur gemía quedamente ante la descarga de agua sobre su pecho y apoyaba aún más la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera. Ahora su pelo prácticamente se mezclaba con su camisa y, durante un segundo, el mago no pudo evitar imaginarse al príncipe mordiendo la tela mientras intentaba silenciar los jadeos que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Apartó aquellas ideas de su cabeza al instante, aunque podía notar claramente cómo su cara estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza de sus pensamientos. Pero nada tenía que temer, ya que el heredero al trono estaba demasiado ocupado como para notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La mente de Arthur se encontraba completamente eclipsada por las sensaciones producidas por la esponja paseándose por su pecho ahora mojado y su cuerpo hirviendo en el agua caliente; y ambas sensaciones le provocaban latigazos de placer que iban a descansar hacia cierta parte de su anatomía, que comenzaba a despertar poco a poco ante las atenciones del escudero. Durante un momento de lucidez, se maldijo por no seguir aquella estúpida moda de la corte de echar aquellos mejunjes que Gaius preparaba al agua para crear espuma; de esa manera aquel _pequeño_ problema entre sus piernas no sería tan notorio a través del transparente líquido.

El moreno trataba de alejar las húmedas imágenes que su imaginación le regalaba a cada suspiro entrecortado que se escapaba de la boca del príncipe, y centraba sus esfuerzos en pasar la esponja por el torso del rubio, aunque ni esa mecánica acción le libraba de sentir a través de la rugosidad de la esponja la piel suave del chico. Además el príncipe temblaba cuando pasaba la esponja por su piel, lo notaba bajo su mano, y se distraía con ello, tanto era así que en uno de aquellos temblores la esponja se resbaló de su mano y se escapó hasta el agua sin que pudiese retenerla. El ruido que hizo al estrellarse contra el agua les sobresaltó, sacándoles de sus pensamientos respectivos.

Arthur se removió incómodo al darse cuenta de la situación tan comprometida en la que se había sumergido: Merlin, la esponja, el agua, los escalofríos, todo aquello era tan extraño…y por eso mismo intentó sentarse más erguido en la bañera, pero lejos de ser algo bueno aquello solo consiguió empeorar las cosas. Al moverse, su abdomen tropezó justo con la mano del mago, que aún no la había movido, porque todavía estaba intentado encontrar la cordura dentro de sí mismo, y aquello fue el final de los dos.

El tiempo pareció congelarse en el instante en que las dos pieles entraron en contacto sin ninguna barrera de por medio. Ambos contuvieron el aliento ante el escalofrío que les recorrió por entero como una descarga eléctrica. Si cuando se miraban sus miradas estaban cargadas de electricidad, cuando se tocaron había sido como volver a sentirlo todo pero multiplicado por mil.

Por un momento el agua de la bañera pareció aumentar de temperatura unos cuantos grados; el lugar exacto donde sus pieles se unían parecía un punto incandescente, aunque a pesar de la elevada temperatura a la que estaba ese lugar, ninguno de los parecía dispuesto a separarse aunque se quemasen. Realmente, aquella era una buena definición de su relación…por mucho que se quemasen mutuamente no podían separarse el uno del otro.

Justo cuando apenas podían soportar más estar unidos y quemándose en aquel punto, la gravedad hizo su aparición estelar en escena y el brazo de Merlin, que había estado totalmente en tensión, decidió que no aguantaba más en esa posición y se deslizó por el abdomen del rubio unos centímetros hacia abajo, consiguiendo que un gemido lastimero escapase de la boca del susodicho mientras todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban por el roce. El mago sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel gemido y un estremecimiento le recorrió por entero. Su mano se deslizó tentativa por aquella piel, siguiendo un camino incierto por aquel blanco cuerpo hacia abajo, buscando algo que parecía llamarle dentro de la caliente agua de la bañera.

Arthur sintió la mano del escudero (más suave de lo que esperaba para un criado al que mataba a hacer tareas pesadas todo el día) deslizarse tentativa por su vientre hasta introducirse en el agua y comenzó a sentir cómo su respiración se aceleraba sin poder detenerla. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no; no podía ser verdad. ¿Por qué aquello había acabado de una forma tan estrambótica? Él solo había pretendido humillar un poco al moreno, hacerle sufrir un poco como si fuese su ayuda de cámara; en realidad no necesitaba ayuda para bañarse…pero no había podido resistirse a tocarle un poco las narices. Aunque nada había salido como había planeado y ahora…

…ahora estaba en aquella bañera, con el agua a su alrededor dándole calor, apoyado casi en el pecho de Merlin y la mano de él deslizándose lentamente hacia el lugar donde ahora mismo se reunía toda la sangre que tenía en sus venas. ¿Qué más podía pasarle?

Si había algo que el heredero al trono de Camelot, iba a aprender aquel día era a no llamar a la fatalidad. Justo después de hacerse esa pregunta, la mano del mago llegó a su destino y el mundo a su alrededor pareció fundirse a negro. Sus manos se agarraron por instintos a los bordes de la bañera mientras se mordía los labios en un vano intento de no gritar ante la sensación abrasadora que le subió por el estomago, cuando al fin la mano del moreno alcanzó su destino final.

No era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba ahí, pero si la primera vez que lo sentía todo como amplificado por alguna clase de hechizo que parecía hacerlo todo más vívido y real. La mano apenas se movía, quizás debido a la timidez o quizás porque quería torturarle, pero para el príncipe aquello era como vivir el más delicioso de los calvarios, que no parecía tener fin y que tampoco quería que terminase.

Los nudillos de sus manos estaban comenzando a ponerse blancos de lo fuerte que estaba agarrando los bordes de la bañera, aunque él ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo: estaba demasiado ocupado en tratar de controlar alguna parte de su cuerpo y salvaguardar un mínimo de cordura en sí mismo.

Merlin y su mano se deslizaron más hacia abajo hasta llegar a aquel lugar que le había estado llamando desde un principio. Allí el agua parecía hervir y el mago sintió como toda la sangre comenzaba a hervirle a él también, quizás fruto de un hechizo que ni él mismo conocía. Más por instinto que por conocimiento comenzó a inspeccionar la zona como un ávido explorador; después de todo el príncipe le había dado una orden y debía cumplirla.

Pronto descubrió que todo el calor se concentraba en cierta parte y fue a ella a la que se dedicó con fervor. Primero, con curiosidad, puesto que su desconocimiento era más que extenso en aquel ámbito, pero a pesar de ello, la naturaleza de un mago es la curiosidad por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en explorar detalladamente aquel punto que parecía atraerle tan poderosamente.

Al principio, tan solo pasaba su curiosa mano por allí intentando entender la forma, las sensaciones, la textura…cuando creyó que tenía suficiente información, fue cuando procedió a medirlo sujetándolo en su mano y apretando suavemente, deslizándose lentamente de arriba a abajo. Para él era un misterio muy interesante, pero para el príncipe era la tortura más divina a la que podían condenarle en aquel instante.

Arthur, además de sus manos blancas de hacer fuerza, también tenía los labios completamente rojos y maltratados, por mordérselos intentando silenciar los gemidos que intentaban salir de su boca cada vez que notaba la mano de Merlin deslizándose lentamente por aquella zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. Lo peor de todo es que el idiota no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía; en algún segundo parecía haberse visto absorbido por sabe Dios qué fuerza misteriosa porque sus movimientos eran demasiado analíticos y, a pesar de estar deshaciéndole completamente en sus brazos, no notaba sentimiento alguno en aquellas caricias. El príncipe heredero no supo por qué, pero sintió cómo el estómago se le encogía al pensar en aquello… aunque fue solo un segundo; justo antes de ser incapaz de reprimir el gemido que salió de su boca.

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó durante un segundo, cuando el latigazo de placer le recorrió por entero y luego su espalda aún mojada cayó sobre el pecho del mago medio mojando su camisa. Su cabeza quedó encajada en el cuello del moreno de una manera tan natural que parecía que aquel era el lugar en el que debía estar siempre; intentaba reprimir los siguientes gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca pero era imposible, sus manos seguían agarradas a los bordes de la bañera y mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de serenarse.

Así le recordaría horas después Merlin; así recordaría el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un juego, de que aquello no era simplemente una orden, aquello era lo que la gente llamaba _sexo_ y él había estado haciendo el idiota mientras Arthur se deshacía bajo sus manos. Si no hubiese sido porque prácticamente de casualidad había tocado de alguna manera al príncipe y este había reaccionado así, él habría seguido sin caer en la cuenta de lo que sucedía allí… _Imperdonable_.

Pero pensaba compensarle por los errores cometidos. Pensaba hacerlo y con intereses.

Aunque para empezar a compensarle primero tenía que borrar todo lo que había hecho mal y eso empezaba con quitar la mano de aquella fuente de incandescente placer del rubio. A pesar de no querer, Arthur protestó con un gruñido cuando sintió que la mano de su escudero ascendía desde las profundidades de la bañera dejándole con ganas de más.

Sin embargo, la mano no subió más allá del abdomen del príncipe y se quedo allí definiendo con sus delgados dedos todos los músculos que lucía el rubio y que jamás mostraba la armadura. Merlin estaba seguro que Arthur tendría aun más damas a sus pies si la armadura mostrase más piel, pero probablemente de ser así correría más peligro de salir herido que en un combate.

El moreno se reprendió mentalmente por estar comenzando a divagar cuando sintió el cuerpo medio apoyado en su pecho; aquel no era un buen momento para pensar en el estilo de la armadura del príncipe. Lentamente comenzó a trazar el contorno de la cintura de rubio hundiendo las manos en el agua, que se enfriaba poco a poco, para luego mojar el pecho ya seco del joven con una suave caricia. Sentía como aquel escultural cuerpo se estremecía ante aquellas caricias y se sentía poseedor del control absoluto de la situación, cosa que nunca sucedía. En aquel momento fue consciente de que casi era como si el fuese el señor y Arthur el sirviente. Podía hacerle lo que quisiese que en aquel momento el rubio no se negaría a nada. Una pequeña sonrisa arrogante se formó en los labios de Merlin.

Sabiendo de antemano que lo que planeaba hacer iba a conseguir que el heredero al trono de Camelot se volviese completamente loco, se movió con premeditada suavidad sobre los músculos de su torso. Su mano derecha subió hacia el hombro izquierdo acariciando lentamente los músculos del pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones, que apenas rozó pero que consiguió que todo el cuerpo del joven caballero temblase. La mano izquierda inició el descenso desde la cintura aún más lentamente que la derecha, deteniéndose en el abdomen para marcar los definidos músculos que allí encontró. De nuevo, Merlin notó otro escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo del rubio y sintió que era el momento de dar un paso más.

La cabeza de Arthur seguía encajada en el cuello del mago, por lo que éste solo tuvo que agacharse un poco y buscar las palabras adecuadas para la entonación correcta. Cuando más tarde pensase en todo aquello, no encontraría ningún sentido a aquella frase, ni mucho menos a aquel tono insinuante con el que las pronunció. Simplemente habían surgido en su cerebro en aquel momento y habían salido de sus labios antes de que pudiese detenerlas:

-“¿Lo estoy haciendo cómo os gusta, señor?”

Esta vez el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Arthur fue aun más notorio y Merlin se sintió orgulloso de ello. Tanto que se permitió el siguiente moviendo que ejecuto. Descendió desde la oreja del rubio con calma, respirando acompasadamente sobre su piel, dejando que su aliento marcase el camino. Suspiró quedamente sobre el cuello regio y notó como éste se erizaba ante la sutil corriente de aire que acaba de depositar sobre su piel. Siguió su recorrido hasta el hombro derecho, donde sus labios se unieron a su aliento y rozaron también la piel del príncipe. Su intención era depositar un pequeño beso y dejarlo estar, pero un lunar más grande que los miles y diminutos que salpicaban el cuerpo del rubio llamó su atención y fue el culpable de que sus labios se entretuviesen rozándolo, acariciándolo y besándolo con adoración. Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que apenas se dio cuenta de que hubo un momento en que el príncipe había comenzado a suspirar de nuevo, como si corriese por el bosque persiguiendo un ciervo; lo único que sabía era que le gustaba aquel sonido.

Aunque pareciese que no, Arthur aún guardaba algo de autocontrol, pero a estas alturas ya era más bien poco. Creía que iba a llegar pronto el fin de su tortura y aunque por una parte le había dolido lo autómata de las acciones de su escudero; cuando éste había detenido la acción, cuando había cambiado el ritmo de las caricias y había comenzado a subir las manos para ir mucho más despacio, había pensado en ordenarle seriamente que terminase lo que había empezado. Sobretodo porque en aquellos momentos pensó que iba a derretírsele el cerebro con aquellas manos tan largas, delgadas y blancas paseando por su pecho, como arañas buscando camino en una pared rocosa.

Tuvo que volver a agarrar los bordes de la bañera, que no entendía cómo no estaban ya rotos, para no chillar por culpa de todo lo que estaba haciéndole sentir el moreno. A pesar de todo consiguió aguantar… hasta que oyó aquella pregunta en su oído, aquella jadeante e incitadora voz que prometía tantas cosas que el corazón de Arthur comenzó una carrera que su cerebro no había autorizado. Y de pronto ni siquiera su cerebro parecía obedecer la orden más sencilla: la de aguantar algo tan sencillo como la cercanía de Merlin; porque hasta el aliento de éste conseguía ponerle el vello de punta y provocarle prácticamente un infarto.

Tenía prácticamente todos los labios mordidos cuando el moreno empezó a juguetear en su hombro, y entonces su cerebro decidió colapsar definitivamente. Sí, había sido una mala idea desde el principio. Sí, debería haberse callado la boca. Pero una vez llegados a aquel punto ya no podía hacer nada. Merlin todavía seguía ocupado, ahora lamiendo el hombro del rubio cuando éste prácticamente se desmayó sobre la bañera, liberando las manos del agarre de los bordes de ésta y descansando al fin de tanto esfuerzo que había hecho. No iba a luchar más, ahora iba a disfrutar de todo lo que pudiese.

Merlin notó que el cuerpo que había notado hasta ahora en tensión se relajaba y caía por completo sobre la pared de la bañera. Irguió la cabeza asustado de que el príncipe se hubiese desmayado, sobretodo por el gemido último que había salido de sus labios, casi agónico, y se encontró con la visión del rubio completamente expuesto a sus ojos y con la respiración acelerada, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entreabiertos, además de que trataba por todos los medios de controlar los suspiros que se escapaban de su boca, a la vez que se removía inquieto en el agua cada vez más fría.

Los ojos azules del mago siguieron los movimientos del agua para ver qué los producía y descubrir cuál era el problema de su señor. Hubiese querido sonreír arrogante al ser sabedor de que él era el culpable del estado del príncipe, pero un leve gemido que se escapó de la boca del rubio le hizo girarse hacia su cara y congelar sus intenciones. Estaba claro que el heredero al trono de Camelot no aguantaría mucho más y no supo muy bien por qué, pero Merlin tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de llevar al rubio hasta el clímax, pero de una manera más directa. Además, aquella cara de placer y los gemidos entrecortados que se escapaban de la boca del príncipe no hacían más que despertar en él un instinto de posesión que no sabía que tenía; además de una parte de su anatomía que intentaba por todos los medios mantener bajo control (a pesar de que la visión del cuerpo de Arthur lo hacía muy imposible).

La mano que Merlin había dejado descansar en la cintura de joven príncipe comenzó de nuevo aquel camino descendente que ya conocía tan bien, pero esta vez con claras intenciones de terminar lo que había empezado la otra vez. No tardó en llegar a su destino y desde su posición, privilegiada ahora que Arthur había dejado de intentar luchar contra él, Merlin vio el cambio en el rostro del rubio. La respiración se le volvió pesada y rápida y el mago tardó en darse cuenta de que la suya de pronto también iba a la par. Sentía cada célula de su cuerpo en una armonía poderosamente tortuosa y peligrosa con Arthur, cosa que le resultaba excitante a la par que atemorizante.

Merlin notó que todo el cuerpo del príncipe se tensaba poco a poco a cada segundo, advirtiendo de la proximidad del clímax final y, a pesar de ser él mismo el que iba a provocarlo, no quería que llegase. Sentía aquella sensación uniendo sus cuerpos como un hechizo y no quería que se acabase. Sabía que cuando saliese de aquella habitación todo volvería a ser como siempre, y por un momento quería ser egoísta, no quería que eso ocurriese.

Se incorporó un poco desde su posición, quedando justo por encima del rubio, momento en el cual Arthur abrió los ojos al percibir movimiento sobre él y sus caras se encontraron. Era imposible describir la mezcla de sentimientos que podían leerse en los ojos de ambos, teñidos del deseo más profundo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que hacían, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso demandado por igual.

El contacto les quemó como si un dragón les hubiese escupido su aliento encima. Merlin estaba seguro de que tenía que ser exactamente así como se sentiría si eso sucediese. Porque aquella sensación de estar a punto de derretirse al beberse la boca de Arthur no podía ser comparada más que con el aliento de dragón. Ambos labios parecían encajar a la perfección, se abrían y se movían en una sincronización exacta, intuyéndose y deseándose con premura. Lo mismo sus lenguas, que se rozaban y pasaban de boca a boca sin pudor alguno, luchando por la posesión del terreno desconocido, pero sabiendo que no habría ni vencedor ni vencido.

Mientras, la mano de Merlin seguía perdida en las profundidades de la bañera ocupada en otros asuntos, y fue dentro del beso cuando el orgasmo sacudió por completo a Arthur, llegándole por sorpresa mientras aún mantenía su lengua enroscada con la del moreno. Apenas si tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba más de lo que había apreciado tensarse en aquellos últimos instantes y prácticamente notaba como la vida intentaba escapársele; o así lo percibía él. Tan solo pudo separarse minimamente de la boca que había estado besando, porque en cuanto Merlin notó lo que sucedía, lejos de dejarle escapar, le estrujó aún más contra él con la mano derecha (que no había soltado nunca su hombro izquierdo) y no dejó de atrapar sus labios para sofocar sus gemidos cada vez más y más altos, intentando que nadie que pasase cerca de allí se detuviese lo suficiente para adivinar qué clase de actividades estaba practicando con el heredero al trono.

Los últimos espasmos del clímax, junto al propio deseo mezclado entre ellos, impulsaron al rubio hacia arriba, haciendo que el agua oscilase peligrosamente, amenazando con derramarse toda por el suelo de piedra, a la vez que los labios del príncipe se unían a los mago en un beso aún más demandante y ansioso que los que habían compartido hasta ahora. Si los anteriores habían sido como el aliento de un dragón sobre él, Merlin no tuvo duda alguna de que si había un infierno, debía de tener una temperatura parecida a la de aquel beso. La postura era un tanto torpe: el príncipe con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y el moreno prácticamente dándose con su nariz a cada movimiento; pero en esos instantes le daba exactamente igual. Aquel beso rivalizaba con cualquier hechizo que pudiese lanzar, porque era pura magia concentrada. Cuando se separaron, una vez las cosas se hubieron calmado algo, prácticamente saltaban chispas de magia entre ellos.

A pesar de lo extraña que era aquella posición, seguían así y no parecía haber intención de cambiarla. La mano del mago había abandonado su delicada tarea y ahora hacía pequeñas ondas en el agua a la altura de las caderas del príncipe, esperando a ver cuál sería su próximo destino. Los dos sabían que, en cuanto todo aquel ambiente se distendiese, todo volvería a ser tan impersonal como hasta ahora y Merlin estaba asustado. No por ello, podía dejar de observar desde aquella extraña posición a Arthur que le devolvía la mirada mientras recuperaba el aliento poco a poco, aún con las mejillas rojas.

A medida que el príncipe iba recuperándose, Merlin iba dándose cuenta de la situación y de cómo aquello había sido un gran error y que más parecía todo una cruel broma. Si no fuese porque sabía que Arthur era incapaz de hacer magia, casi diría que aquello era cosa de un hechizo o algo así. Cuando pudo hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se separó del rubio y, con las mejillas rojas como una manzana, intentó salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo, tal y como había pretendido la primera vez.

-“Bueno…si no necesita nada más señor…Gaius me necesita, seguramente. Con su permiso.”-murmuró todo lo deprisa que pudo, intentando mirar a otro sitio que no fuese la cara de Arthur.

-“Claro….sí…puedes irte. No necesito nada más. Hasta mañana.”-le contestó con aire ausente el rubio.

El “ _hasta mañana_ ” casi lo dijo en el pasillo, tras cerrar la puerta tras él y sin volver la vista atrás. Sabía que si lo hacía se moriría de vergüenza por lo que había sucedido allí y que posiblemente su mente le traicionaría: no sabía si poseía tanto autocontrol para soportar la visión de un Arthur en aquella bañera sin nada puesto y no repetir algo como lo que acababa de hacer…pero esta vez en el lecho del príncipe.

Con aquellos pensamientos, que el mago se intentaba repetir una y otra vez que no debía tener, y un serio problema anatómico se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación, rezando para no encontrarse a nadie en el camino.

\-------

Mientras Merlin emprendía la precipitada huida, Arthur se había quedado en el agua cada vez más fría, pensando seriamente en lo que acababa de suceder y notando aún leves escalofríos cada vez que recordaba alguna de las partes de aquel encuentro.

Vale, reconocía que nada había salido como había planeado, pero no todo había sido tan malo. Si bien su intención no había sido que aquello acabase en un baño tan atípico, había descubierto que Merlin sabía hacer algo bien, para variar, y aquel descubrimiento podría ser algo muy provechoso…sobretodo en su beneficio.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se levantó y salió de la bañera, caminando por el frío suelo de piedra para ir en busca de algo con que taparse.

**FIN**


End file.
